


Count With me

by BabbaArts



Series: Jamilton One-Shots [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander dies, Angst, Car Accidents, Drunk Driving, French Speaking, Husbands, M/M, Sad Ending, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 04:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9475649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabbaArts/pseuds/BabbaArts
Summary: He had until the count of 10





	

**Author's Note:**

> I can never seem to make truly happy endings :')  
> Thanks to my sister I'll be able to write more stuff because she has pretty awesome ideas.

  
Thomas worried about Alexander a lot, and when he went out on a night drive as he always did when his anxiety got bad, he couldn't help but feel afraid. Philip was with Eliza for the weekend, so it was just him and Alexander, but he could tell Alexander was stressed the moment he grabbed his keys and left the house.

Thomas' anxiety only got worse when Alexander didn't come back after a few hours, more or less answer his phone. He couldn't shake the bad feeling from his gut, especially when his phone rang; he picked it up and looked at the number, his heart sinking.

It was the hospital.

He answered the call with great reluctance, heart pounding "Is this Mr. Jefferson?" he responded numbly "Yes. It is." The receptionist sighed "Your husband was just recently admitted into the ER, if you coul-" Thomas didn't let her finish. Thomas slipped on his shoes and grabbed his keys, his heart heavy and the sound of his own blood rushing in his ears louder than he liked.

Thomas was probably over the speed limit, but he could care less, his mind was running miles on end. He had to be there for Alexander, _his_ Alexander, who was most likely dying. Thomas shook that thought from his head, gripping the steering wheel so tightly that his knuckles turned white.

His breathing was erratic, he just wanted to get to his Alexander before it was to late. Once he arrived at the hospital, he rushed in, going up to the desk and slamming his hands down onto it "Where's my husband?" he asked frantically. He most likely looked like shit, but that was the least of his problems, not when his husband was dying.

"Mr. Jefferson? He is in room 204 but-" he didn't let her finish again, he ran off to find the room. Thomas found the room and watched as the doctor walked out of it, looking forlorn "Is he alive?" Thomas asked breathlessly. The doctor frowned "Mr. Jefferson, I'm doing the best I can, but please do understand that his ribs fractured and he has internal bleeding-"

"Can I see him _please?_ " he was on the verge of tears, shaking, and when the doctor nodded he bolted into the room. Thomas wanted to drop down to the floor and sob, but he only stared at Alexander's broken figure. He walked over to Alexander numbly "Alex..." he breathed, sitting in the chair beside the bed.

"Thomas..." Alexander choked out as Thomas grabbed his (surprisingly okay) hand. "I'm..so sorry..." he wheezed and Thomas hushed him, kissing his knuckles lovingly "Its okay..." he tried not to pay attention to the way his voice cracked. Alexander managed to muster up some strength to cup Thomas' cheek his good hand, and Thomas leaned into the touch.

The tears trailed down Thomas' cheeks and Alexander wiped one  "Please don't cry..." he smiled weakly and Thomas smiled back sadly, a sob breaking loose from the back of his throat. "Take care of Philip...please." Alexander pleaded softly and Thomas placed his own hand over Alexander's "Stay with me for a little longer, please?" he sobbed softly.

Alexander's eyes drooped and he smiled painfully "I...I don't..." he took a deep breath and winced, making Thomas' heart shatter. Then, an idea struck Thomas, one that he knew would only work for just a bit. "Hey...Alex..." Alexander opened his eyes slightly, and Thomas could already see the light dimming in them.

"Un deux trois quatre cinq six sept huit neuf " Thomas started counting and Alexander weakly followed. "Good." he could hear the heart monitor slow down and his own heart beat mimic it. "Un deux trois quatre cinq sept huit neuf..." Thomas started again and Alexander followed but stopped at 5, the heart monitor flat-lined.

The tears were non-stop as they trailed down Thomas' cheeks "sept huit neuf..." he tried again, gripping Alexander's limp hand desperately. "Sept huit..." he shook violently and let out a loud, agonizing sob, draping his head over Alexander's middle.

He never made it to 10.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you think I'm torturing you guys just know that I was literally sobbing while writing this. Thank you so much for reading! Feel free to comment and give kudos
> 
> (Follow my Tumblr: thetrashkind)


End file.
